Promisetale
by ManaHara
Summary: Few years have passed, since the barrier has been destroyed. Monsters are free from underground, and live once again among the humans. However, peaceful times can never last forever. You fear another war will come due to the growing tension between the Humans and Monsters. However, Flowey makes it more complicated than it should be.
1. A Few Years Later

**A/N** : After a long consideration, I decided to do some Undertale x Reader fics. I was never good at summaries, or introduction, but I hope this catches your attention=w= I'm not entirely positive if reader fics are **ALLOWED** on here, but if this story does get remove because of that. I upload this to my Quotev account, and Wattpad. So you guys can check it out there:)

Before you read this fic, please note that the reader is a female, and is a teenager. This is a Flowey!Asriel/Reader story, so other pairings won't happen. Anyways, hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Undertale or its' characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

It's been a few years.

A few years, since the barrier has been destroyed. Monsters are now living above ground, among with the humans. It wasn't easy at first, due to everyone believing monsters were just a myth. So you expected almost everyone to be in shock when they found out they're real.

Luckily, you managed to prevent another war as the ambassador of the monsters. You convince your kind that the monsters are not what we believed to be in our stories, and fairy tales. Of course, they still had their doubts.

However, the humans managed to signed a peace treaty with the monsters. As long there is peace between the two. They will not go into war. Though you knew quite at few people are not happy about this whole coexistence between the two species.

You are well aware your kind isn't entirely good as the monsters believed them to be now (Thanks to meeting you); nor some of the monsters weren't happy with them as well. There was no doubt in your mind that the government wants to control the monsters. They want to run things as your society used to be, being controlled by them. You tried your best everyday to maintain the peace on both sides, but how far can this peace last?

You don't know, but you are glad that your friends are always here to help you whenever you need them.

Toriel, your adopted mother, now runs a school that is filled with monsters and humans, and is one of the teachers. It's the first, and only school to have such students. The school is another direction to peaceful life between both species. You know your mother is doing a good job, considering many parents praise her everyday for running well-mannered school. You were glad she was able to do what she always wanted to do.

Your friend, Mettaton, runs a entertainment show known as MTT Entertainment News with Napstablook as his music provider, and producer. Surprisingly, many people like their show, and is one of the top must watch of this year. While Undyne is now a gym teacher at the school run by Toriel, and Alphys is the Science teacher. The two try to hide their relationship from their students, but everyone knows they're a thing.

Asgore, on the other hand, is still the king, and continues his duties as one. Much to Toriel's despite, but you know he is a change man. He regretted what he has done years ago. He didn't mean to cause anyone harm. If only she could see that. You wish some day those two would once again make up, but only time can tell.

Asgore is the main one that is helping you. He is helping you to maintain the peace between both of your kinds. That is the only reason why he is continuing his duties as the king. You knew deep down he wants to retire, and try to reconnect with his beloved ex-wife, but he can't. He has to help you keep everything at peace.

Asgore is a good father figure to you. He is also teaching you the ways to be as a ruler. You know one day you will take the throne from him when he steps down. It's not like you didn't want to, you were okay with being the ruler. After all, you wanted to continue to maintain peace, but you know Toriel isn't too happy that Asgore is "convincing" you to take his place.

The skeleton brothers. Papyrus is still the captain of the royal guard, due to that he comes with you and Asgore to meetings with the humans. Though you make sure he is occupied when the meetings start, so he won't say something to anger your kind. You know he means well, but it's for pre-caution.

Nevertheless, he does a good job of patrolling the streets, and talking with the local people. The children adore him, but the dogs on the other hand, seem to love his "bones". You warn him everyday to cover himself up, otherwise he'll keep being chase by dogs. Dogs on the surfaces are not like the dog monsters from underground.

Luckily, Undyne comes by once in the awhile to make sure Papyrus is doing his job, but she mostly comes to help him with situations that he's too "nice" to handle them. You were glad that she was still around for that.

Sans, you were not sure what your other skeleton buddy is up to these days. You tried asking him what is his job each time you meet him, but he always says something different each time. You are not sure if he is lying to you, or that he can easily managed over 10 different jobs at once.

Most of the time, you see him with your mother, Toriel, at the school or at your house. You notice they seem to be getting close, much to Asgore's despite, but you assure the man that they're merely friends.

All of yours friends seem to love the life above ground. However, there is one person who doesn't seem to like the situation you have him through.

"(Y/n)! Don't ignore me! Give me the remote, or I'll destroy another one of your precious comics!"

Flowey.

That's right.

Flowey the Flower is now living with you. That day years ago when Asriel destroyed the barrier. He told you to forget about him, because he will no longer be the same once he goes back to being a flower.

However, you didn't keep that promise. How could you? Everything that person has been through, he deserved to have at least an happy ending like everyone else. You couldn't bear to see him suffer any more. You made promise to yourself to always stand by Asriel's side, and try to find some way to save him from the eternal darkness he is in.

Your friends were not happy that you have taken Flowey in, and is now living with you. They fear your life would be in constant danger, but you assure them that Flowey isn't strong enough against you. You told them that you had to keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't kill any humans to take their souls to become Omega Flowey again. It was a good enough reason, but they were unaware of the promise you have to Asriel.

Of course, Flowey lost his memories of being Asriel. Unless he wants you to think that way, since he no longer has a soul inside to feel emotions.

Either way, he's still sarcastic, and bitter as ever. Even though you water his pot everyday, and give him fertilizer whenever he needs it. The guy could at least be thankful. Though you might need to cut back on the fertilizer; fearing he might get addicted to it as a drug.

"You know I need to get this done as soon as possible. Otherwise, Toriel will scold me again." You said as you get up from your seat, and walk over to the flower on the dresser near the window.

You hand him the TV remote, and watch him swiftly taken it from your grasp with his vines. "It's not my fault you are _too_ stupid to keep up with your classmates." He said in a sarcastic voice. "Why not just drop-out? Or are you afraid your friends will look down upon you for that? _Goody two-shoes_ human did something bad."

You resisted the urge to say something back to him. When you were younger, you had much patience with him, but now that you're teenager. It's hard to keep your emotions under control. Toriel stated that all teenagers go through this phase. You just wish Flowey isn't so much of jerk, maybe then people will tend to see him a new light. He should be lucky you have good control over your emotions. Otherwise, you two will be bickering every conversation you have with each other.

You sigh as you went back to your desk to finish your school homework, while Flowey began watching TV. It was the one of the few things he is allowed to do, but sometimes you wish you didn't get Flowey into TV due to the news channels. You feel like the news of events might give him some ideas.

 _'(Y/n)... Please forget about me... I'll no longer be the same once I go back into that... that thing again...'_

You shook your head to ease away your doubts. No, you made a promise, and you intend to keep. You look down at your homework with a sour expression. If only you weren't occupied most of the time with schoolwork, then it will be much easier to find a way to save your friend.

"On today's events, two local families were found in their homes dead this morning. Police state that they were killed similar to the other families a few days before. Could this be a coincidence?" You turned to look at the TV to see a human news reporter standing in front of a house with police lines all around. "So far the police have found nothing to who is the killer of these families. One of the families were monsters, but the rest were **all** humans. Investigators believed a monster might be involved in the killings, but no evidence are proven for such accusation."

Someone is going around killing people. For the past month, families are being killed. Mostly all humans, but you were not sure if a monster was involved, or even a human. You tried to look into it, and find something to connect all the dots. So far there is none. You fear something like this would happen the the few years of peace. It was bound to happen.

There was no doubt that some of your kind is going to blame the monsters. There has to be some way to end this.

"Well, well, well... It seems you and that old fool are doing a horrible job at keeping peace. Soon they'll put us underground once again." Flowey stated as he smirk at your frown. "But I'm sure you are aware they won't allow that to happen again. It's going to be another war, and it's all your fault."

"There won't be. I just need to find out who is doing this..." You said, trying to think of a way to give you a clue to where to look. Perhaps one of the officers could allow you to examine one of the scenes. After all, you are the ambassador of the monsters.

"How? You think the killer is going to come out, and give themselves up? Don't be stupid, (Y/n). This is reality. This facade of peace is all coming down." Flowey's smirk widen, showing that creepy expression you always dislike whenever he shows it on his face. "I'm just curious on how you're going to maintain what's already been broken?" You couldn't help, but laugh softly. You had to laugh at the irony of it.

Flowey look at you confused on why you laugh at what he said. If only he knew. "Sorry... I just remember something... You're forgetting one thing, Flowey." You close your book, and smiled at your friend. "There's always a way to save someone."

* * *

Flowey watch you exited out of the room. He figure you were going to go see Asgore, and get another meeting with the humans once again. He could never understood why you allowed him to live on that day years ago, especially taking him in to live with you.

' _More like being babysit.'_ He thought bitterly as he continue to watch T.V to see more on these 'killings'. ' _She doesn't even realize that there can be no peace...'_

Nevertheless, you still continue to hold onto that hope with your determination. You still tried to keep the peace between them, but he knew it will not last forever. There is always going to be someone like him that would come and mess it up.

' _Even so... It's fun to watch everything she builds come crumbling down.'_ He laugh sadistically, then stop once an image of you pop in his mind. He shook his head to brush you out of his thoughts. It was getting worse as of late. You always find someway to be on his mind, even if you were nowhere near him.

"Damn human... I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about her..." Flowey said, trying to figure out this warm feeling inside. In the end, somewhere in deep in hollow heart. That he hopes you will make it through this, because you're the only person that cares about him. Everyone else doesn't. "If she's gone... then I'll be alone once more."

* * *

 **A/N** : I was never good at doing the first chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this:) I was curious. Do you guys want Toriel be with Asgore, or Sans? I notice Sans x Toriel is quite popular XD I thought I ask.

This story is going to be long. Just letting you all know. Also there will be more characters (Such as humans and monsters), but I am still going to show all the characters we love:3 However, there will be some manipulation, betrayal, and abused in this. So in a way, this is going to be dark, but the game Undertale was pretty dark you have to admit that.

Also I will be doing a Frisk x Reader story (It was heavily requested by my friend. I decided to do it, since I notice there is only one Frisk x Reader story. So this is a gift to you, Ray XD). The story is called, _Always and Forever._ Here's the summary: _You and Frisk have been friends, since you were children. You continue to stand by his side, when the monsters rose from the underground and live among with the humans. However, you knew one day this peace will not last for long. After all, there is still bad blood between the two sides due to the war. Frisk is trying his best to maintain the peace. Though it's not enough due to growing threat that is coming from the shadows. Some people just want another war, and would do anything to get it. The only thing that is standing in their way is Frisk, and the only way to get to him is through the one he loves the most. It's you..._ The story will be posted up soon if you're interested in it.


	2. You're an Idiot

How many years has it been since he felt something?

He cannot even begin to describe what he is feeling. No, what he meant is what he shouldn't **feel**. He's a soul-less creature. Emotions deprive from him like a candy from a baby, but yet why does he feel... happy whenever he is near you. The way you smiled at him makes him feel this warm feeling inside. He doesn't understand...

How could he feel this way?

Does this all lead back to that day?

A few years ago, when he has taken all those human souls along with all the monsters underground. He would have thought he regain his true form, and returned to being _'Asriel Dreemur'_. Then finally he can feel what is life again, and bring a true meaning to his wretched existence.

However, everything went completely white for him the moment he fought you. He could not remember what happened. It was so odd. He remembered battling you, believing you to be Chara, but then everything went blank after that. Then he woke up back into this form, at the spot where he first met you in the ruins.

What happened?

Did he lose?

Did you reset?

So many questions was hitting him left, and right, but he could not find the answers. It went on for hours, and still not a thing to come up for an explanation. It annoyed him of not knowing what had happened. However, he didn't have to wait for too long. He soon got his answer. When you came to the ruins looking for him. You answered one of his questions. You did not reset, which was not a shocker on his part. So why did you look for him? Did you come, and kill him off to spare all of your friends? To his surprise, you came to him for a whole another reason.

A reason he never would expected in a million years...

Flowey remembered that day like it only happened an hour ago. You told him the news the barrier has been destroyed, and all monsters are free living on the surface along with the humans. He kind of assumed that, due to not seeing a single monster in the underground for a few hours.

He wouldn't mind going up to the surface, but living with them? No way. He isn't going to live with them. He knows he is just going to be some prisoner to them to watch, considering what he has all done. Even if you forgave him, what says about the others?

"No..."

"Flowey-"

"How stupid are you? A no is a no. I am not going to live with you along with those idiot of friends of yours. You can live in your happy-land without me." He turned away from you, getting annoyed of you asking him the same question over and over.

Even though deep down he wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know about battle he had with you, but instead you gave him this. He knows if he asked you, you would dodge his question or wouldn't even tell him. Either way, one way or another he will find out what happened between you two during that fight... soon...

Your face frowned at his words. "Flowey... You must come with me. If you don't, they're going to seal you inside here. They want to make sure you won't harm anyone, or won't cause any more trouble. You're going to be alone..." You said, causing Flowey's eyes to widen in surprise. He kind of figure you people would do something like that, but be alone? No. There is no way he is going back to that... **Not ever**.

Flowey scoff, "So living with you would be better?... Don't take me as a fool, (Y/n). I know what will happened if I live with you. Do you honestly think your friends forgive me for what I've done? This isn't a fairytale where the bad guy goes good! This is reality!" He said with a sneered.

"Flowey-" He slapped you away with his vines. He doesn't need your pity.

"Do you think I wouldn't kill you, or the people you love? You really are an idiot! Don't forget I can't feel a single-" He didn't finish what he was saying. You wrapped your arms around him, holding the flower close to you. Hugging him tightly, but not too tight. Afraid you might cause him harm. He was surprised at your sudden action, but soon got slightly annoyed and confused by it. "... What are you doing?"

"Please Flowey... Please come with me... I don't want to leave you..." You pulled him closer. "Ever... _Never again_..."

That what caught his interest. He didn't understand what you meant by that, nor would he find out if he stayed here. He won't lie, the offer you have given to him does sound tempting. It was an opportunity to go out to the surface, live with you so he can know what happened between you two, but also stay by your side... because despite how much you ruin this ' _game_ ' he created for you. He gotten rather attach, even though you are not... _her_. You were nothing like Chara. He is aware of that. Chara has been dead for a long time, but... you were still close to someone like her...

Besides, he has nothing better to do.

"Fine... I'll go... Don't make me regret this."

So he went with you. Of course, he knew this did not pleased the others. Not that he was complaining. He found it very amusing to watch you tried to explain to your friends about the situation. He enjoyed every ounce of their faces mixed with emotions. He knows that from here on out that he had to watch himself.

Flowey was put in a pot, much to his annoyance. Set on your dresser in your bedroom, or he would like to call it his _prison_. Living on the surface wasn't as great as he thought. The only time he would leave to go outside is if you would take him, but otherwise you'll leave him inside. So many limitations, but he had to remind himself that this was better than being.. _alone_ underground.

He began to have second thoughts about this, then an idea came to him late at night. It was on the second day of his prison living with you. He thought, _'what if I just killed some humans? I could collect their souls, and regain my form once more. I could get all the souls I want, and be unstoppable!_ '. There he realize choosing to go with you was the best idea he ever had. He could easily obtain a human soul at any time he wants.

You just led him to an open field full of goodies, and he's all willing to pick them out.

Flowey made his way over to your bedside that night. Carefully using his vines to not drop the pot he was in onto the ground. He didn't want to wake the others in the house, especially you who was sleeping so peacefully on your bed. He thought what if he just killed you first, gain the first human soul, then began his murder-spree. Once he obtain godhood, he would reshape this world into whatever he wants.

Your so called ' _determination'_ cannot stop him now, nor could it prevent what he has in store for this world.

"You're such an idiot, (Y/n). How careless of you." Flowey said as he grin evilly down at your sleeping form. Now he can get paybacks for what you did, and for the humiliation of having him in this pot you've given him. He ready his pellets, having enough of them to finish you off in one go. He didn't want to cause you to wake every one up with your cries of help, and have them ruin his fun. "It was fun, but now it's over."

He was about to fire his pellets, until you spoke in your sleep. You caused him to halt in his actions, due to one simple word that you said. A word he hasn't heard in a very long time.

" _Asriel_..."

Flowey stopped, staring down at you in shock. Is his hearing deceiving him? He would have believed it was sleep getting to him, but he heard you say that name again.

"...Asriel."

This had Flowey to caused the pellets to disappear. He then moved back over to his original spot on your dresser. As if nothing happened moments ago.

It seems he underestimated you. There was more to you than he originally thought. Hearing you say that, Flowey knew that something happened on that battle between you two that day. He wanted to know what happened, and why you're keeping quiet about it. Now he's sure of it. He's sure something did happened between you two.

"I'm not the only one with a secret... I guess my plan can wait a little while longer..."

* * *

 _'Now here I am a few years later, and still haven't learn a single thing...'_ Flowey thought to himself as he continue to watch the TV. He tried to ignore the feeling inside of waiting for you to return. He can't understand why he's feeling this way. He shouldn't feel this way. He had no soul. So how can he? Maybe this is the aftereffects of having all those souls inside him.

Could there be traces of remains of them inside him to make feel this way?

Flowey snap out of his thoughts when he heard your door opened. His face lit up slightly at the sight of you coming in. You've finally came back from your meeting with the Senate. It was a group of humans that are chosen by the government to negotiate agreements, or just come to deal with the monsters. He's never saw them, but he has heard from you that they're just a bunch of people that have a simple-view on the whole co-existence between the two species.

He tried his best to not look concern when he notice you look tired out from the meeting. He didn't want to give you some power, or knowledge to know that he has some ' _strange_ ' feelings about your well-being. He has to keep it hidden while he can, until he figures out what is wrong with him.

"Sorry I'm late... I had to deal with them longer than I thought." You said, jumping flat on your bed, and laying on it.

Flowey scoff, "Why bother to tell me. It's not like I care, idiot." He focused his attention on the screen, smirking slightly when he notice your frown in the corner of his eye. He was aware you were no mood for his smart remarks, but he cannot help to enjoy the reactions he gets out of you when he does this.

"You're always so negative. Sheesh, can't you have anything nice to say?"

"I have no soul-"

"Yeah,but it doesn't give you the right to be a complete asshole." You said, causing him to smiled more. You weren't the type to cuss around, but you tend to let out some words here and there. It was due to his behavior on you.

"You're too nice. One day that's going to get you killed."

"Anyways, I-OH CRAP!" Flowey was startled by your sudden loud voice. He turned to look at you, wondering why you are panicking all of a sudden.

You jumped off your bed, and quickly running around in your room. "What are you-"

"Oh no, no, no. Mom is going to kill me if I'm late." You grabbed a bunch of your books, shoving it down your backpack in your hands. Flowey started to piece together that you were freaking out over being late for school. He didn't think Monday would get here so soon.

School is not his favorite place to be. He never wanted to go, but you would always make him. Or you forcefully take him with you. He didn't understand why he had to come. He could just stay home. No, he is forced to go to school with you. He's forced to stay by your side, or sometimes be watched by the teachers. Though he will not lie he was intrigued by the fact he hasn't seen Alphys at school, since he's been there. She's the Science teacher, but yet he hasn't seen her. There was no doubt that she remembers him. After all, he was one of her _best_ experiments.

This all gives him more answers that you were aware that he is Asriel. Meaning the battle between you two had happened, and he was curious on how you survived it. Also how the barrier was broken, since no monster was killed.

You have a little secret that he wants to know.

"Pft! You can go without me. I'm not going." Flowey stated, but you didn't listen to him. You grabbed a hold of him, much to his annoyance, and made your way out of your house to outside. You never listen, do you...

* * *

You didn't think the meeting with the Senate would take so long. You discuss what happened a few days ago just like yesterday meeting. Nothing has change. It was still accusation that a monster is behind all the killings, even though one family were monsters, due to pile of dusts the police had found. Of course this led an argument between both parties.

You tried to make your kind see that not all monsters were bad, and what they're doing is simply out on a whim. They have no evidence, and you advised you would look into this. So no further bloodshed would be spilled, and to stop the unthinkable.

"Stupid! I can't believe you panic over nothing!"

You ignored Flowey's remarks at you as you made your way back into your room. You had thought it was a school day, but just realize halfway out of your house it was a Sunday. These past few weeks has been stressful on you, and causing your whole schedule be mixed up.

"You're such-"

"I know, Flowey! I forgot, and I'm sorry! Sheesh!" You said, getting annoyed with him already. He's making it more harder for you to handle him every day. "The meeting with the Senate had me thinking it was Monday. These weeks been stressful..."

You sat down on the beanbag in your room. Putting the pot on your lap as you turned the TV on. You didn't even asked if Flowey wanted to sit with you, or to be set back to his spot on your dresser. It was becoming a habit for you to do this every time you come home from a meeting. He must have gotten used to it, since he wasn't saying something smart back to you this time.

You would sit down watch some channel with Flowey to calm yourself down. Even if he isn't aware of it, or not,his presence helps ease your anxious mind. You were just one person. How can one person be able to handle keeping a co-existence between two species, and prevent another war? You didn't want anyone to be aware of this, due to not wanting to be burden to your friends. Nevertheless it still get tiresome at times.

"What to watch. What to watch." You said to yourself. Flowey didn't say anything, which didn't surprise you. You were unaware he was blushing on your lap.

You turned the channel to the news. You didn't mind at times if he watch the news with you. Though you were afraid if he would get ideas, or sometimes get annoyed when he makes fun of a sad situation that has happened. You had to remind yourself at times that he is the only person you know of right now, that is aware of reset, and your abilities. Even though he is an heartless idiot at times.

Your eyes lowered when the news began talking about another family murder; a human family. You sigh, "Great... Another ammo for the Senate..." You said to yourself.

It was loud enough for Flowey to hear, since he responded back to your comment. "You really are an idiot. Why not reload your last save, and prevent all of this?"

"I can't. The last time I saved was 3 weeks ago..." That was the biggest mistake you've made, and you know it. It was too late to change it now.

"Why not reset then? Surely you're still able to, unless you don't have the _determination_ to not do it?"

Reset? Of course, you were able to reset, but you didn't want to. Everything you worked hard for, and the path you've taken has lead you here. All the fighting, and effort to set the monsters free. Is it worth it to reset everything, and start over?

"It might be better for them. Think about it, stupid. The humans will always not trust monsters. It's been that way since the war, and look it's going to happen again. Why not reset, and save everyone to prevent a genocide?" Flowey pointed out with a smirk.

No, you weren't going to do that. Have all the monster be trapped underground once again? You can't allow that to happened. They deserve to live on the surface as much as your kind does. Not to mention that you still had to save Asriel. You cannot throw all this away for nothing.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not going to reset."

"What?! Why not?! You won't be going through all this-"

"I worked too hard to get you all here. I'm not going to throw it away. So no, I am not going to reset." You said. _'Not when I'm so close to saving you...'_

"Fine! Do what you want! I don't care..." You had to smiled, and laugh softly. You knew Flowey is annoyed of your stubbornness. Frankly, he's going to have to deal with it for awhile longer.

You won't deny you were rather close to him. After the battle between him, and you on that day few years ago. You felt connected him. Most of all, you felt so obligated to go out of your way to save him. It was not right. How can everyone have an happy ending, but him? So you made it your life mission to save him. No matter what the cost is.

You were so close to saving him. You just know it. These past few months, you notice he's been showing more emotions. More so than how he was when you first brought him to the surface. You don't understand why he is able to now, but that has been taken as a sign that he has a chance of being saved.

"I'm so close... I just know it..."

* * *

You never cease to amaze him.

Flowey looked back you, taking note you were still asleep. Unaware you've been asleep for an hour now with him on your lap. He let you go. He figured you needed it, due to the meeting you just had with the Senate. He always wondered what goes on through those meetings.

 _'Perhaps, one of these times I should convince her to take me with her... Unless she still doesn't trust me yet.'_ He knew he was wronged about that. You've always treated him with such kindness, almost like a friend, and times you have called him such.

"You're so stupid... If you reset, you wouldn't be dealing with all of this." Flowey said to you. He felt his heart filled with that warmed feeling, and he couldn't stop the blush that is slowly appearing on his face. Why did you have to be so damn stubborn? He wished you could just reset everything. So you won't be like this. Tired out every day, worrying about everyone. _'Too nice... You're too damn nice to not look away... One you will get yourself killed because of that... Then I'll be alone once again...'_

"Asriel..." You muttered in your sleep.

Flowey used one of his vines to grab your blanket off your bed, and bring it over to you two. He wrapped the both of you with it. It had cause you to unconsciously hold the pot closer to you.

Flowey's blush redden more from that, he turned to look away from you back to the TV. "You truly are an idiot..."

* * *

 **A/N** : First off, I want to thank you all for the support you have given me. Seriously, I did not expect so many would like this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and messages! I appreciate all the kind words and support you have given to me:) It filled me with determination (Lol I had to say it XD) to get inspire to write the next chapter so quickly. I've been busy with my classes, and such so luckily I was able to write this up. I wanted to continue this, because I have ton of ideas.

I looked on all of my accounts (I posted this story to different websites), and it has been decided. Asgore and Toriel it is. I'm sorry for those that wanted Toriel and Sans, but that was the most voted one. Don't worry, I will do another story where it'll be them, because there needs to be more stories of Goat!Kid, and Goat!Dad (Seriously king fluffybuns is so underrated ;u; )

I couldn't come up with a cool name for the group of humans. So I just used Senate XD Also in this story, the reader aka you is unaware that Sans is aware of the reset, and such. Don't worry, you'll find out later on in this:) Yes, Asriel will get his form back. Later on, he will.

Next chapter: Undyne, and Alphys will appear! Maybe Sans and Papyrus as well;3

Also I do this where I ask questions at the end of the chapter, and I would appreciate to see your guys' responses. It helps me see your guys thoughts about the chapter:)

 **Questions** :What did you think about the chapter? What would you like to see in this? Would you like if Chara or Gaster be shown in this? (I got quite a few messages about them XD)


	3. Unhinged

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're the biggest idiot ever... and your plan sounds stupid." Flowey responded.

He continue to look out on the grass, trying to ignore the frown on your face. You both were on your way to school. It was a half a day today, due to the recent murder being a student at this school. Not that Flowey cared. He was in no mood to go to school, and you're telling him about this plan of yours. It just made his cloud even more darker than it was before. He didn't care if his words weren't the answer you were expecting, but it's the truth.

Your plan **is** stupid.

You told him that you saved yesterday night. You explain to him that you had a plan to capture the killer of these families. You seen there is a pattern between the killings. It seem to only happen every few days, mostly during the after noon. So right now it should be only a few days until the killer makes their move. When they do, you're going to reload your save, and prevent that family from being killed. You didn't want to wait until another family to die, but this seems to be the only way you can think of to catch the criminal. You had no leads to who the killer is, and this is your only option at the moment.

It was a risky move, but you are willing to take it. And he doesn't approve of this. It's stupid. It's risky. He cannot believe you even think such a thing in the first place.

"Do you honestly think they will give themselves up when you show up there to stop them?"

Your frown deepen more at his sarcastic remark. "No, obviously I know they're not going to stop. Not without a fight, but I think Undyne and a few of the Royal Guards could help me stop them."

"So you're going to allow them to live? Capture them and leave murders alive, that's it?" Flowey started to laugh like it's the funniest thing he ever heard. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. "You really are stupid! Do you still think this will prevent any more killings? Get over yourself, idiot! Do you believe an act of kindness will change someone?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! They already set everything in motion, and others would soon follow their steps. So even if you capture them, it's not going to stop some people becoming like them-"

"You don't have to always be so damn negative! I am aware this won't instantly bring peace to everyone, but that doesn't mean I should give up so easily..." You push up your bag, and continue to walk down the streets with a sour expression. Your day was just ruin by you two's argument. You both will never see eye to eye on this situation. Which he doesn't understand why you even told him in first place.

Flowey didn't say nothing. He didn't want to make the heated atmosphere any more worse to anger himself more. He knew at this point anything he says to you, it would just go over your head. You were determined with your plan, and nothing is going to change that. At times like this, he wish you weren't so damn stubborn, and filled with that _determination_ crap. So you can see this plan of yours is idiotic.

Can't you see his reason why it's a bad idea?

 _'Why should I care anyways! She could do what she wants! Not my problem! She'll learn one way or another that not everyone is all sunshine and rainbows!'_

Both of you remain quiet on the rest of your trip to school. It was going to be tough, since the two of you had to stick together for a few hours, until the afternoon. The first period seem easy, since it was an test today. Everyone was quiet, and the teacher was surprise to see Flowey not spatting comments at them.

Then when the next period came, you were pulled into a game of dodge ball in PE. This gave the both of you a moment of peace without feeling awkward, or angry at each other. Flowey didn't participated with you; he never does. He finds this subject boring, and useless. Though the Undyne didn't care if he participated or not. He is aware the female monster still didn't like him, due to what he has done and his manipulation on Papyrus.

"Come on, you teenagers! Show me what you got!"

Undyne blew her whistle as she ran to grab one of the red balls, and steam it at one of her students. You would think she would have a soft spot on them, but no. Only on children she does, but when it comes to teenagers. Oh boy, they feel her wrath. Not to mention it's kind of their fault with their sarcastic remarks they always throw at her every day.

The human student barely dodge Undyne's ball in time, causing Undyne to throw more of them at her students. It didn't help that they were dodging them, making her more determined with each shot to hit them. Luckily few of the monsters students were helping their human peers to dodge them; using their magic to move the humans out of the way in time.

"Ha! You can't dodge forever!" Undyne laughed as she toss each ball at them. Undyne's team stood behind her, and allow her to do all the action, since she seem determined to win the competition.

"Ummm... Are you sure you're allow to play with us, Teacher?" One of the human students asked, as they watch the other team scatter around, trying not get hit by the ball.

"Y-Yeah, shouldn't you make sure we're playing fairly!" said another student from the opposite team, trying to dodge the incoming red balls. "If not, can y-you take it easy on us!"

Undyne stop, and held the ball in her hand as she stared at her students with a bewildered expression. "Eh? Take it easy on you guys? What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" She declared, causing all of the students stare at her with wide eyes. If this was her taking it easy; they cannot imagine what she is like if she was determined to win.

"Then I-I quit!"

"What?!"

"S-Same here."

"Who's said you're all quitting! The game is not over! Don't be such a wimp!" Undyne yelled, getting annoyed to see her students forfeiting the game. She was just getting pumped for this game.

"It's not far! Teacher, you're stronger than all of us, and you know it!" One of the students pointed out.

Undyne rolled her eyes, and sighs. "Fine! Geez, you're all bunch of babies! Papyrus!" She yelled out to her friend from across the room. The tall Skeleton emerge from a pile of basketballs, and come running towards his friend. She pointed over at the opposite team. "Help these poor children out, and put your training to the test!"

"We're doomed..."

You glared at your teammates. "Hey, Papyrus might help us! And I don't see how you guys would do any better?" You said to them, defending your friend.

Papyrus quickly rush over to the opposite side with a big grin, and joins your team. "WOWIE! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" Papyrus grab the red ball, and pointed at himself in front of the students. "DON'T WORRY, HUMANS! AND MONSTERS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS HERE TO HELP-"

Papyrus was cut as he was flung forward onto the ground by the red ball Undyne's threw at him. Flowey grin, and chuckle softly at that. He knew that was going to happened to him, but it still enjoyable to watch it.

"Remember my motto, Papyrus?! Less talking, more fighting! Let's go!" Undyne yelled as she blew the whistle to begin the game once again.

Flowey watched you dodge the balls with that determined expression on your face. You didn't bother grabbing any of the balls up from the ground, nor did the effort to toss them back. He can see through your tactic. You were going to wait until Undyne, and her team tired themselves out, before you attack them.

He felt that warm feeling start to come back as he watched a large grin spread out across your face, obviously enjoying the game you're playing with your friends. That contagious, _wonderful_ smile of yours was slowly bringing one to his face.

Flowey shook his head to brush those vile thoughts out of his head. What is he saying? He shouldn't be grinning like an idiot. _'Stupid must be rubbing off on me. Gross.'_ Flowey turned away, and began using his vines to make a scratch marks into the floor out of boredom. He can't believe he's acting this way; all because of you.

The stupid human that is too kind to kill anyone. The human that spare him. The human that brought him to surface. The human that allow him to live with them. The human that is so naive...

... The human that isn't _Chara_.

* * *

"Hey, C-Chara. We're not suppose to be out here. Mom and dad are going be so mad at us. They'll find us out here-"

Chara pushed him with a huge grin on her face. Her (e/c) eyes shined brightly with mischievous. "Pft! Who cares. They won't notice that we're gone. Don't be such a big baby, Asriel."

He always knew she had tricks up her sleeve. There are times he can't even read her, despite them being together most of the time. Days like this, Chara would always convince him to do things like this with her. She had such a silver tongue, and her way with words to convince to do these type of stuff. Still, with her, he didn't mind it as much.

"S-Shut up. I'm not a baby." He reflected back, getting embarrass from being called that.

Chara smirk, "Yeah sure. Whatever you say, _Azzie."_

"I'm not!-" Chara covered his lips to stop him from yelling at her. She frowned at him, putting her finger to her lips to hush him to be silent. He almost forgot that they shouldn't be outside, and should be in bed.

"Not so loud. You don't want mom, or dad to find us out here." Chara said, using his words back at him. She snickered softly at Asriel's frown, letting her hands let go of his mouth once she knew no one was around that heard him.

Asriel looked around to make sure none of the royal guards were nearby. They were on their way to the waterfalls to their usual spot. No one knows about it, but them. That's only due to them going late at night. Asriel doesn't understand why Chara prefers to go at night when his parents are asleep. ' _Maybe she like going alone with just... me'_

His face began to heat up at that, and could feel that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. No, he shouldn't be thinking that. Chara is his best friend. Of course she would go with him. Nothing more, or anything special about that. It's just what two best friends do... right?

He snap out of his thoughts when Chara grabbed his hand, and dragged him along with her towards the waterfalls. "Quit daydreaming, and let's go!"

Asriel didn't say another word. He could never win an argument against Chara. She would always find a way to win against him. One of these days he's going to beat her, and then she will be the one losing.

The two children eventually made it to their spot by the waterfalls. Chara sat down, and stretches her arms out in front of her as she stares down at the river with a smile. The ' _stars_ ' from the ceiling of the Underground made the water glow with a blue color. Asriel could see why Chara prefer to go more at night. It's much more peaceful and pretty.

"It's too bad those are not real stars. I could easily point out the Big Dipper, but the Little Dipper is tricky..." Chara said, talking about the star constellations. "If only they were okay with us sneaking out at night. We could have been here, and enjoy this, but nooo."

Asriel smiled, knowing that Chara is talking his parents. "Maybe one of these times we could ask them. We could all sit here. Like a family."

Chara's eyes flicker for a brief moment. "Yeah... a family." Asriel barely heard her whisper those three words. This isn't the first time he has seen this side of her. In fact it only happens rarely. When moments like this where Chara would drop her guard down, only for a brief moment. He is aware she suffered a lot, and despised humanity with a passion. Even though he wanted to know why she does, but she would always change the subject on him.

What made her hate her own kind so much?

"Chara..."

Chara instantly jump back into her usual mood. Almost as if what he saw moments ago didn't occur. "Nah, I say let's keep it to ourselves. It's our little secret. Unless you want to be a big baby, and go cry to Mom about it." She teased as she leaned on his shoulder, causing Asriel to stiffen from that. He felt his face flush red from embarrassment. He didn't like it when she does this out of nowhere. She could at least give him a warning, but it doesn't mean he hated it.

She's the only one who truly understands him.

The only one.

"No... It's our secret, Chara..." Asriel smiled, both of the children look out at the river, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. As long as she's by his side. Nothing else matters. ' _Chara... I want to be by your side... Always and forever...'_

That's all he ever wanted, but that simple wish never did came true for him.

* * *

Flowey's eyes lowered at the memory. He knew the moment he met you on that day years ago in the ruins; you were not Chara. Even though your appearances were oddly similar to one and another, but your voice and even smile was not of hers. He's been well aware she's been dead for a very long time, but that didn't stop him from wanting to see her again. Even in this pathetic form he's in. There is still a part of him deep inside that wants to be by her side after all these years.

The part of himself that makes it more confusing for him, since he has no soul. He shouldn't feel any emotions, but the thought of Chara makes him feel something. The strong urge to seek her out. It was one of the only things that kept him going. Kept him wanting to live. He believed there was a way to somehow bring her back to him. Even you are starting to have that strange effect on him.

Why is this strong desire to be by Chara's side is now the same for you?

He doesn't understand.

He wants to know why.

 _'Why do I feel this way?'_ Flowey thinks to himself as he glance back at you, taking note of your appearance. You were no longer that stupid child he first met you years ago in the ruins. Even though you still had that annoying smile, your body changed. You were much taller, and more matured...

While he is still same as before. Stuck in this plant form he's always been in for past many years.

 _'You will grow old. Die old... You will leave me just like her... And I will be alone once again... So much for a promise of never leaving me alone ever again, you idiot.'_ Flowey looks down at his scratch marks, and began to think more. Is there a way for you to not leave him? There has to be. ' _There must be a way...'_

* * *

You managed to sneak away from your team. Undyne and Papyrus didn't seem to notice. They were too much into the game of dodge ball, and Flowey was still mad at you for earlier. You can't believe he doesn't even agree with your plans. You have everything under control, and he acted like you were going to die the moment you set it in motion.

You won't deny that you felt flatter that he cared, but he should know by now that you can't be taken down that easily. Haven't you show him that years ago? Either way, you were still determined to go with your plan.

Regardless on how he feels about it.

Right now, you're in the science room talking to Alphys. She is one of the few people that is aware of your goal to save Asriel's soul, and bring him back. After all, she was the one that created him to be what he is now. She was surprised at first, and almost rejected your offer to help you on this quest. However, she changed her mind soon after. You weren't sure she did it as a favor for what you've done to her, and Undyne, or out of guilt for what happened to Flowey. Either way, you appreciate all the help you can get.

"Any progress?" You asked, getting anxious to see any update on your search. You're not even sure how long you can keep this a secret from everyone, especially Flowey.

"Yes... You're lucky you have caught me in my free-time, even though I wanted to read the latest manga to my favorite show-but I can help you with this... My next class won't start until the end of this period." Alphys push up her glasses, and read notes that was written down by her assistants from the office from the lab near Asgore's quarters. Alphys may have step down from her position, but occasionally she shows up, and helps the new scientists with their jobs once in awhile. "Hmm... This is... This is interesting."

You nearly jump out of your seat. "W-What is?"

"The pictures you took a week ago..."

You remembered you had use the camera Alphys made for you to take pictures of Flowey. It was a device that would show the level of a person's soul power, and abilities. You had to lie a lot to tell him it was for class project where you take picture and do presentation of your best friend. Somehow he bought into it, and called you an idiot for thinking him of such.

"Yes?" You gripped the edge of your seat, turning your knuckles into white. You can't take the suspense any longer.

"Well... It shouldn't be possible, but from what I'm seeing... It is. It's-incredible! Amazing!" Alphys lay the pictures and notes down on her desk. You get up, and stood next to her as she begins pointing at the black and white image of Flowey. In the middle there was a out-line heart shape in his chest. It's there, but faintly.

"B-But... Does that mean he has a soul?" You asked.

Alphys grabbed one of the papers, and looks. "Yes, and no... How do I explain this? Do you remember years ago on that day when you fought against him? You told me he absorbed the six human souls, right?"

You nodded, remembering that day as if it just happened yesterday. "Yes. What does that have got to do with this?"

"Well... It seems like absorbing those souls along... with ours..." Alphys shudder, getting chills just thinking about it. Even though she doesn't remember, she doesn't like the thought of knowing her soul was sucked out of her. "When the souls left out of his body; they somehow left small residue of their souls inside him... Their remains are what causing him to have emotions... right?"

"Yes..." You said, absorbing all this information. It would make sense. Flowey has been showing more emotions, since that day. He isn't the heartless plant you once met in the ruins long ago. He's different. Could this mean what you think it's meaning? "Is there a way to save his soul?..."

"Possibly... The remains of those human souls are causing him to have somewhat of a soul. It's as if they're slowly combining his soul back together... but even so it's not enough." Alphys grabbed her things when the bell rang. She quickly shove them into a folder, and put it into her desk. "I-I'll talk to you later. I'll let you know soon as possible if I found anything else."

* * *

After your session with Alphys, you quickly made your way back to the gym. As expected you got scolded by Flowey for leaving him, and asking you where you went. You merely told him you went to the bathroom, and he somehow bought it, but still was suspicious about it due to your huge smile. You wanted to tell him there is a chance to save him. Tell him that he can be Asriel once again, but you had to keep it all a secret awhile longer.

Not until you were positive he will be save.

You wanted to celebrate. You felt like celebrating. This was a big step to one of your goals, and you were determined to celebrate about it. You didn't care if Flowey is still mad at you for this morning. Screw it all. You both were going to celebrate, even though he has no idea what you both were going to celebrate about.

When school was over, you didn't walk home as usual. Instead you headed towards an ice cream shop near the park. It was owned by the Nice Cream guy. You would buy couple of nice creams,and sit in the park relaxing with Flowey. Of course that plan didn't sound good to Flowey.

"Where are we going?" Flowey asked, looking around in a surprise expression. "Don't tell me you're going to do that plan now-"

"Nope. I thought it would be good day today to get some nice cream." You smiled as you continue to carrying Flowey down the sidewalk. "Think of it... As a peace offering."

"Peace? Do you honestly think ice cream is going to change my mind about your stupid plan? Are you dead brain, or something?"

"No, but it should bring a smile to your face. Otherwise you'll scare everyone with a face like that." You said as you both made at the park. You look around to find the small shop. It's been awhile, since you've been here. You've been so busy with your duties and school that you hardly have time to have fun anymore. "Where could it be?"

He looked down at the dirt in his pot. "Forget about the damn ice cream, and let's go home. I've had enough of seeing people's faces today."

"What?! We just got here!"

"And I don't care. Take me home **now**." He replied as he stare up at you with a stern expression.

You gave the same expression back at him. "Seriously? Can't you be happy that your friend is treating you to something nice-"

"Like I said, I don't care! I don't care! I don't care, and I don't care!" Flowey declared. You tried your best to hold back your tongue. He's definitely in a sour mood, but you don't know why. Was it still about this morning? If so, you already told him that you were basically over it, and was giving him a peace offering. He really needs to lighten up a bit. "Take me home now!"

You looked around, and spotted a bench. You walk over to it, ignoring Flowey's yelling, and setting the pot down on top of it. You pull out your cell phone Alphys made for you, and press a button. A yellow electricity fence appear around Flowey's pot. That would stop him from moving his spot, but that didn't mean he can't use his abilities to attack. You only use it at certain cases where he won't take off. Like right now.

"Stay here. I'll be right back with the nice creams. You're getting mint, due to that attitude." You said as you walked away.

"(Y/N)! Hey! Don't you fucking leave me here! (Y/N)!"

You ignored Flowey's swearing, and yelling towards you as you began to search around the park for the Nice Cream shop. If Toriel was here, she would be mad at Flowey for using a swear word. Though you don't seem to mind it, since you're teenager, and deal with it due to some of your peers at school. Though you kind of blame it on your part due to letting Flowey learn these words from the TV back in your room. You let him watch, since he's been up here on the surface.

 _'Still, it doesn't give him the right to cuss like a sailor.'_ You thought to yourself as you look around for the shop. You was able to find it after a few minutes, but to your surprised it was closed. In fact there was big sign in front of it saying that it was out of business. There was no way Nice Cream was out of business. His nice creams get sold like crazy.

You cross your arms in front of your chest as you studied the board. "When did this happened?" You said to yourself, trying to figure it out. How did it slip pass right under your nose with you noticing it?

"Hey, you!"

You turned to see a few people coming towards you. Humans. They look about in their early twenties, and they didn't look please to see you. You wondered why, though. You never met these people in your life. None of them look familiar to you. So why do they look like they're mad at you?

"Aren't you (Y/N)? The Ambassador of the Monsters?" One of them asked you.

"Yeah-" You didn't even finish your sentence. Their fist punch across your face, making you stagger back from the blow. Any teenager your age would fall to the ground from that, but you fought battles in the past that was worst than from a weak blow like that. You felt your cheek ache from the blow, but you ignored as you quickly regain your posture. You get into a fighting stance before they could land another hit on you. "W-What was that for?!"

Their expressions didn't change on their faces. They mean business. Obviously you're not going to get out of this so easily. "You're human right?!"

"Yeah-" You move to the side in time to dodge the incoming blow. They tried to do a sneak attack on you. Sneaky bastards. You take a few steps back away from them as they took a few forward towards you in menacing way. It began to click in your head. They must be relatives of the late families that have been murdered. They're here to take their anger out on you most likely, and it seems you being a young teen did not matter to them.

It seem like the only logical explanation for this squabble.

"Then why the hell are you helping them!" One of them shout out at you.

"Well-"

You dodge the other attack. "They killed families!" They responded.

This fight was nothing to compare to what you fought before. Still, you didn't want to attack them, but they might leave you no choice to. They're not monsters, so humans can't be killed easily.

You glared at them for their comment. Of course your kind would always jump to that conclusion. "There's no proof of that-"

"Ever since they came up here they've been nothing, but trouble! People are going missing! Families are being killed! What good have they brought us?! And the worst part is that you're doing nothing about it! How can you sit by, and let your own kind die?!"

"Yeah, don't you care! Aren't you one of us?!"

You felt their words pierce you. You knew you shouldn't, but you couldn't help to feel guilty at their words. Was it your fault? You haven't been exactly worrying about your kind. You been focusing all of your attention on the monsters. Making sure they're safe, and are living a good life on the surface with your kind. You never realize that during all this time. You've been ignoring your own race.

You brush those thoughts aside, remembering you're still in danger from these people. You pulled out your phone, and press the button on it. It caused a red heart appear in front of you, floating. Almost visible, only magic could touch it. Anything else goes right through it. The red heart slowly turned into yellow. It was your soul.

The phone was able to give off magic, and put you into battle mode whenever you need to. You're able to go into this mode with humans due to that. Alphys was able to turned your phone into a weapon filled with magic that can be used to against humans if necessary. The humans in front of you look shock, and surprise. Obviously they never battle against a monster, nor seen this happened before.

"What the-" You moved your hand in front of you causing the one of their souls to appear in front of them. It was a color of light green. The person began to panic, and tried to run away only to find themselves unable to move. "W-What?! Why can't I move?!"

The person next to them tried to help them move; only to find it futile. "It's not your turn." You stated in a matter of fact tone. You weren't going to attack them, but you were going to scare them to make them see that it's not wise to go against the Ambassador of the Monsters. They stared at you like you're crazy. You caused your soul to shoot out one bullet towards their soul. It does a small enough damage, but enough for the person to feel pain.

"Ow! Okay! Okay! We'll leave you alone! Please l-let me go!"

You get out of fighting mode, and give them mercy. "Good. Now get out of here... Before I have you arrested for attacking the Ambassador." You said as your soul went back to your chest as well as the other person's did.

The people immediately fled away from you. "Freak! There is no way you're human!" Was the last thing they said before they disappeared out of your sight.

You sigh, putting your phone away back into your pocket. You touch your swollen cheek. You know for sure that Flowey is going to ask you why your cheek is like that. You're going to have to come up with a good excuse for it.

However, you can't help, but to think about what those people said. "Not a human... I'm more human that you are..." You said to yourself. Still, you can't help to feel guilty. You ignored your own people. There is no doubt your kind think you must be put under a spell by the monsters' magic to be working with them, and not help your own. It would make this situation with everything more trouble than it already is.

You could have prevented so many deaths before, but now you're deciding to take action. The monsters are being punish for your reckless action. They shouldn't be, all of them are good people. You've seen it, and now you're not sure if your kind will see it...

* * *

Flowey watched the electric fence disappear around his pot. It meant that you were near by. About damn time if you ask him. He was going to still yell at you for leaving him here. It's been nearly thirty minutes, and he's was bored of his mind. Not to mention you didn't listen to him that he didn't want no damn nice cream. He was going to give you a piece of his mind.

Whether you like it or not.

He heard your footsteps behind him. He could feel his anger inside him rise. There is no way he's going to let you think that nice cream is going to stop him from yelling at you. He turned around to face you with a sour expression. "About damn time-"

Flowey stopped what he was saying as his eyes instantly went straight to your face. You didn't have that smile on your face, nor that bright light that always shines in your eye. It was quite the opposite. A look that he didn't expect to see on you ever, considering you're an optimistic person.

His eyes travel down to your swollen cheek. Did you get hit, or something? He couldn't help, but feel a small anger from thinking that. A thought of someone hurting you made him wanted to lash out on the very person. He didn't know why he felt that, but at this moment he won't question how he feels. He wants to know who did this, and make them pay.

He could feel his anger in him rise more. "Who hit you?" Flowey was surprised to hear himself say that. It came out more demanding than he thought.

You immediately look away from him. Almost as if in shame. He doesn't know why you would give him that look. You didn't say a word. Instead you walk towards him, and grabbed his pot. Not answering his question, you begin to walk straight home. He felt rather annoyed for you to ignore his question.

"Hey!"

Not a word.

"Idiot, I'm talking to you!"

Still not a word.

"HEY!"

And still not a word.

Flowey kept his mouth shut on the way back home. He decided it would be best to ask you alone in your room. Luckily Toriel wasn't home. She would flip out if she seen your face. It was good on Flowey's part. He could ask you all the questions he wanted to ask you, and he will get his answers. You set his pot down in his usual spot. He notice you were gathering your things to get into a shower.

"Alright with the silent treatment already. What happened?." Flowey asked. You still didn't respond, but continue to grab your stuff. It made the flower monster more annoyed. He used his vines to shut the door, trapping you inside with him.

"Flowey, I'm not in the mood-"

"Oh, now you're talking to me! I don't care if you're in a mood or not! You've been ignoring me since the park! Now tell me... **What happened**." He asked again in demanding voice.

"Not right now, I-"

"What? Did you get into a fight with one of your friends?"

"No, but I need-"

"Was someone trying to hurt you?"

"No, it's just-"

"Who is it? **(Y/N)**." You threw your hands up in the air. You no longer could take him asking all these questions. You are at the point to just tell him now. So he will stop asking all these questions that he throwing at you.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you! Someone punch me!" You began to tell Flowey what all had happened. The fight, the blame, everything. After you were finish. Flowey began to feel this feeling. Anger? No. Rage? Maybe. He can't tell. Something inside him wants to hurt whoever done that to you. Give them the same amount of pain. Perhaps even more. However, he is also mad at you. Mostly annoyed at the fact you allowed them to be let go.

You should have made an example, but you let your kindness take advantage of you once again.

"I told you. You never listen to me. You should have listen. Stupid does what stupid wants. See! This is why there will be no peace between Monsters and Humans." Flowey pointed out in a matter of fact voice. Hopefully this will knock some sense into your stubborn brain of yours.

You glared at him. Most likely not. "Oh geez, thanks for the comfort, Flowey! I appreciate your concern!" You shouted at him, no longer holding back the tears. Everything you kept bottled up for these past few weeks began pouring out. What happened today just loosen the lid.

Flowey didn't say anything. He watched you in silence, unsure what to say. He was shock to see you burst out crying. He didn't expect you to cry after what he said. He couldn't help, but felt a slight guilt, and regret inside. If he hadn't said that; maybe you wouldn't be in tears.

He always seen you as a happy strong person, but to see you so vulnerable like this. It reminded him of the time when he woke up in this form. He cried out for help, and no body came for him. For some strange reason, he didn't want to see you like this. Sure enough you didn't share his views on the world, but that didn't mean he hated you. In fact, he consider you the only closest person in the world right now.

But seeing you cry... It reminded him of so much of Chara.

The pain...

The sadness...

 _'No... not again...'_

You nearly jump when you felt Flowey's vines touch your shoulders. They rub in a circular motion as if he was trying to comfort you. He wasn't sure on how to comfort, but this is all he could think. It must have brought your mind back to reality, and remembering that you're crying in front of him. Since you began to wipe your tears away. Flowey felt pleased to see you no longer crying, but he still felt guilt as annoying it is.

Was he the reason you're crying all of a sudden?

Should he continue to comfort you?

What if you get mad again, and start yelling at him? He don't know.

"Uhh... There, there. You're okay. Umm. It's going to be alright." Flowey said, looking away in embarrassment. He knows what he said was the worst comfort ever. He felt slightly awkward saying it. He's not used to giving comfort. He was able to before with his fake persona, but you know the real him. Plus he couldn't act like that, especially to someone who always remained so strong, and bright. "It's ok-"

You hugged the flower, but not too tight to where you crush him. You held him close to your chest, letting a few tears drop down onto his petals. Flowey was shock at what you're doing, but he said nothing. He figure you needed the closure from another, and this is all he could give you in this moment. He won't lie. It felt good knowing that he meant a great deal to you, and that you're holding him like this.

It makes him almost feel alive.

Happy in sense.

Even though he shouldn't feel that, considering you're sad and need comfort.

Flowey used his vines to pat on your back, causing more tears to let out. He felt them hit his petals. He would have felt annoyed if you're weren't so close to him, but since you are. He allowed it to slide by. Only for this once. _'I'll let this slide by for now.'_

Perhaps, he was too harsh on you. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he said.

He wasn't sure if he should pulled away, or let this happen. It felt slightly awkward still. Flowey was about to pull away until he felt you tighten your grip. "Please... stay... a little longer." He heard you say. He felt his stomach flutter with that warm feeling yet again. He hasn't felt that feeling in a long time. He didn't fought against it, but let it continue. It felt... rather nice. This feeling of being close to someone... again.

Flowey didn't say a word. He allowed you to continue to hold him in your arms. One thing for sure is that he's not going to let you be left alone. Ever again.

* * *

She stared up at the screen above. That is floating in the dark abyss she's been in for many years. Her eyes narrowed, watching you and Flowey continue to hug. If she had any shred of her humanity back. This would be touching moment to see, but she does not. You and Flowey are unaware that she is watching you two. She's always has been, since she's been this in place. For a very long time.

She groaned, rolling her eyes when you pulled Flowey closer to you. "How much longer do we have to wait? I'm getting tired of watching this."

"IT'S ALMOST READY. PLEASE BE PATIENT. MY CHILD. _"_ He said to her.

She felt her eyebrow twitch. She turned around, and pointed her knife at him in anger. "Don't talk to me about patience, Doctor! I've waited in this hell for many years! Longer than you have!"

He was unfazed by her tantrum. Many years in this place. It would have taught her a lesson about controlling it, but it did not.

He didn't answer, but continue to work on his experiment. She groan in annoyance, and look back at the screen due to his lack of response. Their conversations would always end like this. No matter, they're going to leave soon. She smirked, "It's almost time anyways... She doesn't even realize that she isn't the only that has the power control the timelines, or others that are able to intersect these timelines... Right, Mr. Gaster?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry if it's rush. I just wanted this part out of the way XD This story is long, and we're nowhere near close to halfway point.

No, Flowey won't get his original body so soon. So don't worry, tsundere flower will continue to happen XD

So a few people ask what age is the reader. Well this story takes place about 3-4 years after the end of Undertale. The age of the Frisk (or reader in this case) was undecided, and up to the player. So in this story I have to say the reader is about 14 (maybe 13 XD) - 16. Depends on you guys:3 Also Chara's appearance is up to you guys as well. I didn't want to make it default like in the game. Plus Frisk looks like a Chara's doppelganger

 **Questions** :What did you think about the chapter? Do you want Gaster to be good, or evil like Chara? (Just curious, since I notice on DA and Tumblr that people draw Gaster evil (mostly) or good ) Do you want Gaster to be Sans and Papyrus's father in this?


End file.
